Mixing Light And Shadow
by colbet11
Summary: Midna's departure has left Link distraught. A letter left in Zelda's possession gives new hope in this sequel to twilight princess
1. Intro, Chapter 1

Intro

Zelda looked over at Link, his normally calm and collected face was contorted with pain, loss, disbelief and anger.

"Link… Look at me." Link looked at her with curiosity now one of the many emotions mixed into his face. "I think Midna was doing what she thought was the right thing." Link snorted and began to walk away. "LINK! I know that she loved you; I could see it in her eyes… But she did what she did for a reason, I know it." Link looked over at Zelda again,

"She promised she'd stay… I need to go to Ordon… I need some time alone."

"Just take your time. Come see me when you feel better. She gave me a letter for you."

Link's head snapped up "YOU _KNEW?!YOU KNEW SHE WAS LEAVING?THAT SHE WOULD DO THIS?" _His face, amongst all the emotions, contorted with anger. Zelda took a step back, his usually peaceful face was now dark and his blue eyes were animalistic and feral like the wolf slumbering within him. "I'm done here." He stormed out of the Mirror Chamber. Zelda sighed and watched him, not bothering to follow, "I know you were listening… What do I do?" The sages appeared around her, their white cloaks swirling slightly despite the lack of wind. "Whilst our knowledge of Hyrule is great, our knowledge of love and tenderness is lacking." Zelda sighed "Why did Midna do this?" Without waiting for an answer, she shook her head and walked out of the chamber, a heavy weight on her heart.

Chapter 1

Ilia stormed towards links tree house. He had been home for three months and had only come into town for essentials like food. "LINK! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'M COMING IN!" Ilia paused, her throat raw from shouting every day for the past week, but now she had had enough. She climbed the ladder and was about to bang his door down (Which she sincerely hoped she would) when it opened and link stood wearing the clothes in which he had worn when the beasts had attacked. "About damned time! What's been going on?" Link looked her straight in the face quizzically, with a tired and sad look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try to pull that with me! I know when something's wrong with my best friend." She spied the sword and shield on his back with open curiosity. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Don't worry its nothing, I'm fine. I'm just going to Hyrule Castle to get a letter, that's all."

"That far just to pick up a letter? Why not just get it delivered by that weird postman with no pants?"

"Because it's a letter that needs to be picked up personally." He ended the conversation with a pat on the shoulder as he passed her to the ladder. Ilia watched him as he climbed down the ladder, untied and mounted Epona and moved towards Ordon spring. He raised a hand in farewell as he and Epona turned the corner leaving her alone with her thoughts and silence as her only company.

As he rode towards the castle, everywhere he looked reminded him of…_ Her._

"_Get up ya dumb mutt!" Link heard her giggle that seemed to come from nowhere yet everywhere. He wagged his tail once and let it fall. Exhaustion covered his entire body, several cuts and wounds, some fresh and bleeding freely, littered his skin where patches of fur were missing. "Is my dear wolfie tired?" He whimpered as she ran her tiny fingers through his fur. "Well then rest and be ready to move first thing in the morning. Link closed his eyes as Midna began to hum a song while snuggling her head against his stomach as she too began to give in to the irresistible waves of sleep she felt rolling over her._

Link touched his wet cheek and stared at the glistening moisture on his finger. He balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth as a feral growl escaped through his teeth. Epona looked over at her master with a strange look in her eyes that plainly told him that she was worried. He half wished that he was a wolf again to be able to hear her comfort him.

"it's alright Epona, I'm ok, really." Epona gave what sounded like a derisive snort as they continued their journey in silence. The sun told him it was about noon when he arrived at castle town, as he left Epona outside the gate to head to the castle. He decided to stop for a quick hello at Telma's and tell her to expect him later for a drink, for no doubt he would need one after reading whatever it is that Midna had left for him.

"Hey honey, how you been? Haven't seen you around for a while. What's wrong? Needed to see a pretty face again?" Was the greeting Link received as soon as he entered the bar.

"Hey Telma, How's it going?" He forced a smile and waved at the plump and beautiful stewardess behind the bar.

"What brings you all the way over here?"

"Just picking up a letter, probably gonna stop by and have a drink later"

"Alright honey, make sure you come and stay a while. I've got a few drinks saved for ya." Link waved and walked out into the afternoon sun. Even here, the memories were forefront in his mind.

_Midna slumped over his back, her breathing short and shallow as she struggled to remain conscious _

"_Link… Hurry…" she murmured. Link whimpered and moved faster through the tunnel appointed to him by Jovani. He ran down the tunnel, all thoughts concentrated on getting Midna to the castle._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Excuse me, your highness?" Zelda looked up from her book at a guard standing before her. "A man named Link is at the door, he says that you requested his presence." Zelda's stomach did a backflip as her inner subconscious peered over her spectacles and raised her eyebrows.  
"Send him in." The guard nodded and walked away. Zelda had been planning the moment that link came since the mirror incident, but now she was uncertain as how to proceed. Link entered the room; his golden blonde hair was ruffled and unkempt as though it had not been kept in order in weeks, his bright blue eyes looked as though something was missing, like a part of his soul had been ripped from him three months earlier on the night that Midna departed. Zelda's inner goddess was now running a marathon and was heading towards her with the baton.

"Link! It's about time you showed up, I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to have you forcefully escorted here." Her subconscious tripped and fell halfway on the track.

"I'm just here to pick up the letter princess, then I'm off." As her subconscious tossed her the baton, Zelda picked up what dregs of courage she had "Link, before I give it to you, I need to get something off my chest." Link heard the slight acceleration in her breathing as well as a bead of sweat hanging from her brow. His time as a wolf had sharpened his skills of perception and thought he knew what was coming. "Link, I… I love you." Despite being prepared and expecting this, Link still felt a jolt as he heard the words. Zelda reached forward and stroked his cheek as she caught the baton and her subconscious started a strip tease on the race track. Link stepped back and shattered the hope she had managed to muster.  
"I'm sorry Zelda… just hand me the letter and I'll be on my way." Link stared at the ground, afraid to see the damage he was inflicting on her. He felt her hand trembling as she handed him a letter addressed to him, his name written it fancy, curly handwriting in bright blue ink. He couldn't stand it, even knowing that this woman could have warned him of Midna's intentions, he enveloped her in his arms, letting her use his tunic as a very large, green handkerchief. Her sobs attracted the attention of the guards who were stationed outside the door. They were intent on finding out what was happening until a look from link sent them right back out the large double doors.  
"I'm really sorry Zelda… I just can't…" He continued to hold her as she washed his tunic with salty drops. Zelda eventually pulled away, giving him a sad peck on the cheek before retiring to her chambers. Link wasted no time opening the letter.

_Link,  
if you're reading this, then I have destroyed the mirror of twilight and Zelda hadn't sold me out. You're probably angry at me but I had a reason. Zant used the mirror to infiltrate your world, I couldn't allow that to happen again, so I had to destroy it. There is, however, another way into the twilight realm. It's a one-way trip, however so you need to think carefully about your choices. The crystal that allowed you to turn into a wolf is a necessary aspect in using this portal as it is apart of the twilight realm, crafted from its vast power. In both worlds, there is a portal, accessible only to those who bear the power of the twili. In the light realm, said portal is located in the depths of Kakariko graveyard, where the Zora king's grave is held, use the ball and chain to break the wall behind the grave, to reveal the portal, transform into the wolf and enter the portal at which point it will disappear. I will be aware as soon as you enter the realm so I will teleport you to me immediately. Please Link, don't take too long._

_Midna_

Link stared at the letter and read it three times before realising what it meant: He could be with Midna again! He rushed into Zelda's chamber to envelop her once more, he knew she had read the letter so he didn't have to explain. She patted his back and was not prepared for the huge kiss he gave her, she made the best of the last moment she would spend with the man she loved by returning the kiss and holding it as long as possible, link let her, knowing that this was the last time he would see her. He pulled away and hugged her once more  
"Goodbye Zelda… I'm sorry." Link kissed her on the forehead as her inner goddess scored a ten in the gymnastic world championships. Zelda watched him go, tears once again leaking down her face as she said goodbye to the man she loved.

Link was almost unable to see where he was leading Epona as he rode through Hyrule field towards Kakariko village; all he knew was that he had to get to the portal.  
"Link! Hey!" Link heard a shout as soon as he had entered the village. Talo was apparently visiting. The last think that Link wanted was to have to stop and speak to someone as he had already tasked the postman with word of his departure, leaving out of course his destination and reason. He merely raised his hand in greeting and dismounted Epona. He led her to the graveyard to give her a proper goodbye; as he entered the graveyard, he placed the master sword on the ground to return to human and reached into a pouch on his waist to touch the crystal resting within. The mere touch was enough to transform him into a wolf once again. He had not realised how much he had missed the feeling of raw power that being a wolf came with, the hunting animals muscles felt stronger than his own yet were capable of being much gentler.  
"Link, I understand." There came a small voice from Epona; "You have after all been talking to me every day about Midna for the past three months."  
"Thank you for everything Epona. I owe you a hell of a lot than I give you credit for." Epona gave him a friendly nudge as he finished. He rested his paw on the sheath of the master sword and stood on two legs once more. Link felt nothing less than excitement as he stared at almost invisible cracks in the wall behind the Zora King's gravestone and heaved the large ball at it to reveal the portal Midna had written about. Before touching the crystal in his pouch, Link took one final look at the bright light that came with the sun, drawing in as much warmth as possible before touching the crystal and falling onto four legs. Link paused, staring at the portal knowing what and who was on the other side, and leapt through.


	3. Chapter 3

_SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO PUBLISH THIS NEW CHAPTER, AT TIMES I WAS TOO LAZY, OTHERS I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME AND SOMETIMES I JUST HAD NO IDEAS.  
THANKS FOR WAITING! XD_

Chapter 3

Link landed in the throne room and gathered his wits, expecting the familiar dissolving feeling that came along with warping. What he didn't expect was a blow to the head. Having been through many battles he was hardly fazed, more surprised as he jumped away and entered a low hunting crouch, growling at whatever it was that had struck him. He stared into the fearful eyes of a Twili dressed obviously as a guard of some kind holding a long spear pointed at Link. The guard was being joined by others whom Link had not noticed stationed around the room. Link crouched even further, about to spring when he realized... _fearful eyes?_ He looked around at the guards, despite their aggressive demeanour he saw that each of them seemed to be afraid of him. Link stood slowly out of his crouch and sat down. The guards looked from one to the other as Link raised one paw and held it in what he thought was the most likely to pass on the message that he was harmless. Most of the guards lowered their weapons but one still wouldn't give and charged him despite this, Link stood his ground and merely stared at the guard. As he was about to drive his spear into Link, he was interrupted by a babble of voices coming from a corridor to the left.

"Milady, I understand that you think you may not be ready but you must find a suitor..."

"I've told you again and again Dalone I will find one when i'm good and..." The voice trailed of as a group of what seemed to be councillors stopped in the archway of the corridor. Link scanned the crowd and almost immediately found the face he was looking for. Midna's face seemed to be frozen in an expression of disbelief, as though staring at the wolf was an illusion. Link took a slow step towards Midna but was immediately surrounded by the guards whose spears were raised high, their intention clear.

"STOP!"

The guards paused and turned towards Midna. "This person means no harm."

"Milady this is a beast, no person." Said one of the guards, jabbing his spear in Link's direction.

"He is a person, and will be treated as a guest." Said Midna sharply "Take him to the guest's chamber and leave him there, I will deal with him presently"

While everyone stared at Link in disbelief he chanced a look ad Midna who smiled and winked.

As he was escorted along corridor upon corridor, Link thought about Midna's letter. She had said that she would feel it as soon as he had entered the realm but she seemed so surprised to see him... was her power waning? Or, was there something else going on... He had noticed in the way that Midna had stared at him as though she didn't believe he was there... "These will be your chambers." said a guard, taking Link out of his thoughts. Link looked at the guard and nodded, indicating that he understood. The room was spacious and very comfortable looking with the largest bed Link had ever seen. Link used his back paw to scratch until he managed to get the pouch that had been around his midsection to the ground, he then reached inside with his paw, feeling for the blade of the master sword, knowing he had touched it when he returned to two legs. As he removed the necklace, there was a soft knock on the door. he stuffed it into his pocket as Midna walked in. They stared at each other for a long moment before they ran to each other, and Link enveloped Midna in a tight hug. Midna didn't seem to want to let go but eventually parted and stared into his face as though scanning him. She sighed;  
"I'm sorry, I have a council meeting, I just needed to come and make sure you were comfortable." She said sadly

"Yeah, i'm fine, despite a warm welcome committee" Link said, smiling. Midna laughed and kissed him softly on the cheek before she left. As the door closed behind her, Link felt a bit adventurous despite having just arrived. He placed the master sword in it's usual place across his back and placed his shield over it.. He opened the door, checked to make sure the hallway was clear and stepped through the doorway. He turned left and walked through several corridors and doors before admitting to himself that he was already lost. the corridors he was walking along began getting darker for some reason. He felt as though someone he knew was nearby but he couldn't identify the presence, so he decided t keep walking.

Link had been walking through random corridors for what seemed like an eternity before: "Hey!" Link turned to see several guards coming towards him "The queen has been searching all over for you!" Link's heart sank, maybe he was gone for as long as he thought. He was escorted back to his room where Midna was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Link! Where have you been?" Midna seemed upset as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him "I was a bit worried" She whispered. Link patted her on the back lightly as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I just went for a walk." Link looked at the two guards in the room who were forcing straight faces though he could see the alarm in their eyes and Link knew why; Light worlders hardly entered the twilight realm one that no-one seemed to know except the queen to be on such terms with her was surprising to them.

"Whenever you go, take a guard with you so you don't get lost, OK?"

"Can't I just have a map or something?" Link asked

"No," Midna replied firmly, "The guard will be your map." Link sighed as they parted.

"Or," He said, "YOU could be my guide." Midna smiled

"Well if you insist." she snapped her fingers and the guards at the door left. "If it's a guide you want, a guide is what you'll get." she said playfully. "Come, we have much to discuss." she took Links hand and pulled him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**People have been requesting longer chapters so i hope that this will be sufficient** _

Chapter 4

"So you seem to have repaired the damage done by Zant pretty well." Link was saying.

"Yes but we have had a bit of trouble clearing out the remnants of his followers." said Midna. They were alone in a spacious garden with flowers Link had never seen before; there was what seemed a cross between a rose and a lily which was black and pink, and another flower which was a bright orange iris with blue lines resembling those on Midna. Link was staring at the garden, mesmerized as he heard Midna saying " The Twili will be most thrilled to hear that their saviour has returned to stay in our realm."

"Well from what I've seen, their gonna need some convincing." Link said jokingly.

"Nonsense, the guards were merely startled by a creature they had never seen before."

"Oh so I'm a creature now am I?" Link teased, looking at her. Midna stared him in the face for a full second before they both back to the garden blushing. "So whats gonna happen now?" Link asked.

"Well, we will have to incorporate you into the city's council and then reveal you to the Twili population." Midna replied.

"What if I don't want to be on the council?"

"Well then tough, if i have to sit through it, so do you" Midna said with a smile. Link feigned a pained look as Midna laughed. This time, as they stared at each other, instead of looking away, they slowly moved closer... and closer... and closer... until...

"MILADY!" Midna paused and slowly drew back from Link and stood to face the guard now standing at one of the entrances to the garden, a calm look on her face but Link could see that she was disappointed by being interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Milady, an army of all the remaining supporters of Zant are attempting to breach the South Gate." Said the guard.

"Dammit." Midna muttered "All right, tell the guards to take up their normal stations, we will be there soon."

"Yes milady." The guard turned on his heel and ran back the way he came. Midna turned to Link.

"How out of shape are you?" Link laughed

"Oh so now i'm out of shape?" He chuckled "Well, I suppose I should prove my worth"

"Come then" Midna grabbed links hand and ran with him through the way the guard had just disappeared.

As they ran, Link couldn't help but notice how gracefully Midna ran. His became scarlet when he wondered just how graceful she was. Midna looked over at link, taking notice of his deep blush. She looked straight at his face puzzled for one small moment before returning her gaze to the corridor. The sound of steel against steel Became louder as they progressed through the castle. Just as they turned the final corner, they stopped. Never before had Link seen so much blood, He forced down the bile in his throat when he saw some of the Twili with injuries that were destined to disfigure them for their lives. It was only when a splatter of blood hit the floor directly infront of their feet did Link and Midna charge into the throng. Link immediately lost sight of Midna, instead, drawing the master sword and bringing it down on a figure clad in a cloak resembling Zant's, he brought all of his skills to the forefront of his mind. Link immediately spun in a circle, slaying all unfortunate enough to be in his reach, Blood immediately spattered against his face but he ignored it, slashing with his blade left and right as the assault seemed endless. Wave by wave, supporters fell to his blade, he, however, was nearing his limit. Link had a deep gash on his back, extending from his right shoulder to his left hip that would undoubtedly scar. He had several other cuts, concentrated on his arms and legs but what was affecting him most was exhaustion. Link had not been in a battle for three months and his lack of practice was beginning to show not in his skill, but in his stamina. He finally caught sight of Midna, brandishing a sword taken from one of the dead followers and casting spells all around her. Link felt rage course through him when he noticed an arrow head broken off in her side. He had known that injuries had to be sustained in battle, but he was enraged nonetheless. His rage gave him renewed energy, cutting down all in his path, fending off blows and enemies with his shield and attacking while they were vulnerable. A resounding crash filled the area as Link slashed an enemy across the back and then stabbed him. As link turned to the source of the noise, his heart sank. A Darknut, larger than any Link had seen so far was running towards him, kicking all, friend or foe out of his way to get to him. Link brought up the last of his energy and charged at the Darknut. As the Darknut attacked, Link rolled out of the way and slashed a piece of its armor off. Link tried to roll away but the Darknut was quicker than usual, spinning around and slashing at link with his massive sword. Link barely got his shield up in time to block the blow which sent him reeling into a cracked wall, cracking it even more. He slumped to the ground, aware that this enemy was different, that normal tactics would not work, so he strapped three bombs to arrows and hid them behind his shield just as the giant swung at him again. This time Link was able to avoid the blow by rolling between the Darknut's legs. He then quickly lit two of the arrows as the Darknut tried to retrieve it's weapon from the crack it made in the ground, and plunged them into it's ankles. The Darknut grunted as it fell to one knee, but quickly recovered, turning to Link. Link leapt out of the way of the Darknut's fist and sprinted in the opposite direction. He only stopped as he heard two loud explosions behind him and saw the Darknut laying facedown on the ground, struggling to return to it's now non-existent feet. Link returned to it, staring coldly into the slits in it's helmet before plunging the master sword into it's face. Link closed his eyes momentarily as the Darknut disappeared in wisps of darkness, and turned to see what had transpired in his distraction. Very little fighting was left, Zant's supporters were slowly retreating through the gates of the castle as the royal army pressured them from every side. Link looked around searching for Midna and saw her racing towards him, a blazing look in her eyes as she neared him. Midna was glad to see her hero triumphant, leaping at him both arms outstretched. She was met with great confusion when her arms met nothing but air. She looked around her before locating Link directly at her feet, blood now flowing freely from the wound on his back. The last thing Link saw as his vision faded was that of Midna screaming at a group of Twili that had just finished tending to one of the injured guards. Link twitched his fingers as the ran towards him in an effort to rise, but the waves of sleep overcame him and he succumbed.

The first thing Link noticed as he awoke was that he was devoid of the pain from his injuries. He racked his brain, trying to remember what he could and realized that those people running towards him had most likely been healers. The next think he noticed was that there was something very soft and very warm pressing against his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to see the frame of the bed he had been given in the guest room. He slowly looked down to see Midna snuggled against his chest, which explained the warmth, as for the softness, he noticed that certain assets of Midna were also pressed against his chest. Link felt heat growing in his face as he slowly and carefully lifted Midna and shifted so that she was no longer on top of him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked to the balcony, hoping to get a view of the courtyard and in so doing, survey the damage done. The damage to the courtyard was inconsequential, large cracks littered the floor and walls, but they could easily be repaired as Link knew. What troubled him was the amount of blood covering these cracks. The bodies had been removed but Link could tell that there was far too much bloodshed. Links eye caught a flash of red amongst the twili's blue blood and turned to see a pool of his own blood. He then realized why he had fainted; the pool was rather large and was not entirely dry.

_I'm reasonably sure that i should be dead _Link thought to himself. A slight rustling sound behind him made him turn. Midna was sitting up in the bed in a rather hugging nightgown that link didn't know how he had missed earlier. He quickly turned back to the balcony, blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry Midna, I-I didn't realize that you were ind-disposed." He stammered. A gentle tinkling giggle made him blush even more.

"I suppose i should dress, any longer and I think that your blood vessels will explode" Midna teased. "Speaking of which, you are also devoid of a shirt, not that I'm complaining" Link looked down at himself and realized that he indeed was not wearing a shirt. Taking care to avoid looking at Midna, he walked over to the chest that he was given and was surprised to see a pile of new shirts for him to wear.

"Your green tunic really shouldn't be worn so often you know, the maid nearly fainted when she got near it" Link flushed, picked up a change of clothes and walked quickly into the bathroom to take a shower. The water was neither hot nor cold but just the right temperature. The single tap didn't need adjusting, merely needed to be pulled to choose the flow of water. Link dried himself and walked out of the bathroom. Midna was now fully dressed and playing with her hair infront of a mirror. he walked over to her, placing his chin on her shoulder, but not touching her otherwise for fear of overstepping some invisible barrier.

"I forgot to say good morning." He whispered. Midna laughed and turned to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Well at least you remembered to remember," she said quietly. They stared into each others faces, eyes blazing as Midna's had in the aftermath of the battle. Link leaned closer to her as Midna gently pulled his face closer to hers. Just as their lips were about to touch, a knock sounded on the door

"MILADY MIDNA!" Came the expected shout.

"Goddammit." they both whispered before pulling apart once more.

"What is it?"

"Milady, you are required to speak at the burial ceremony for the fallen warriors. it takes place in one hour."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." She listened to the retreating footsteps and looked at Link "It seems that once again, duty calls me." she said sadly.

"No worries, we have plenty of time," Link said with a smile. Midna smiled with him and turned to go.

"Will you be attending?" She asked. "It would send a bad message if the future king of the Twili didn't attend a burial for those who had died valiantly..." Link nodded and followed her.

**_Sorry if some of it is bad, if it is it would be the parts i wrote at 2,3 or 4 in the morning._**

**_if you like, i can mix two chapters into one page to lengthen the reading time if this is too short as i am horrible at writing long chapters._**


	5. Half a Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Link sat down at the back of a high podium, the entire city was before him stealing occasional glances at him before returning their eyes to the speaking Midna. He had stopped paying attention to the speech about ten minutes in, and started observing the crowd as intensely as they obviously wanted to observe him.

"It's like I'm on display" he thought. he couldn't help but feel as though he could be somewhere else, doing much more productive things than this. He looked away from the crowd as Midna ended her speech, applause broke out as she stepped backwards to sit beside Link, A sad, slow tune enveloped the scene as the best spellcasters in the entire city cleared a space in the crowd and erected a monument to honour the lost soldiers. Noticing the look on Link's face, Midna smirked

"Don't worry, it will be over soon," she said out of the corner of her mouth "But if you think this is boring, wait un till we have the first council meeting." Link groaned quietly at the thought. Link watched the event with increasing boredom, his entire will power being used to keep from nodding off. It was only until he felt Midna's hand on his shoulder that he stood to leave.

"I think you did well" Link laughed i was half asleep by the time you started speaking. Midna stuck her tongue out at Link who continued to stare at her contently.

"What?" she asked

"oh um..." Link flushed, looking away; he had been unaware of his staring, mesmerised as he was "I was just thinking that you look cute when you do that" he aid quietly.

Midna said nothing. Link looked over to see a bright red tinge to her cheeks as she determinedly stared ahead. They walked back to the garden that They had been interrupted in only the day before, sitting on the very same bench to look at the flowers. Link took the time of silence to look closely at some of the flowers he had only glanced at before. He studied one peculiar rose in particular, it was a Bright blue rose, with strange glowing red patterns on it, Link stared at it, blocked off from his surroundings, there was just something about the flower, something he couldn't place, that drew him towards it. He couldn't look away, he felt as though there was nothing that could pull him away until a hand covered his eyes and pulled him back onto the bench that he wasn't even aware of vacating.

"What is that?" He asked

"It is called 'Iet Dunei' or 'My Love'" Midna responded "It has a very captivating effect upon men when looked upon, it is sought for by women as it creates a very powerful love potion."

"Have you ever made such a potion?" Midna laughed

"I've never had to, but i didn't drug you if that's what your asking." Link chuckled

"How do i know?" Midna took his face into both hands, and stared him in the eyes

"Because I said so" It took about three seconds for them to realize that Midna was still holding his face. Midna slowly pulled Link closer to him, surely this time, they would go uninterrupted.

"MILADY!"

"WHAT?!" Midna yelled, frustrated. The guard was now trembling with fear, Link thought he heard the distinct sound of water hitting against something...Or did the guard piss himself...?

"Milady, the nobles just wanted to send their thanks for your kind words at the ceremony..." He trailed off

"Tell them I was happy to" from both Link's and the guard's point of view, she certainly didn't seem to be. As the guard ran off, Midna turned to Link about to say something but noticed he was right infront of her once more. He moved closer and stopped, one questioning eyebrow raised, her only answer was to pull his lips onto her own.

"'_Bout damn time too" _She thought to herself. Midna gripped Link's cheeks as he placed his hands on her waists, their lips still fighting for control. After what seemed an age, they pulled apart, breathless. Link looked at her in the eyes once more before once again turning scarlet and turning away. Midna giggled and placed her head in the crook of his neck, ensuring that her arms were tightly wound around his waist before closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. Link hesitated before placing his arms around her shoulders, placing his chin on her head. They sat like this for a long time, oblivious to the passing time as they savoured the precious moments they had alone together. When it became dark, Link looked down at midna who was sound asleep, smiling slightly, he slowly unlocked her arms from around his waist and put them around his neck before picking her up bridal style to carry her back to her room. He met no-one in the corridors ahead, stopping only to push open the door with his foot, before setting her gently on her bed. he misjudged however, the distance between Midna's back and the bed, effectively making him fall on top of her. He knew she was awake when she tightened her grip on his neck slightly. He looked up to see her eyes half open and a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"I'm sorry I woke you" He said softly, moving to get off of her but she would not have it, tightening her arms around his neck so as to prevent his escape. Wordlessly, she used her own foot to push his boots off before pulling him beside her and resting her head once again in the crook of his neck, quickly falling asleep once more. Link placed his chin on top of her head once more, breathing in her scent and the comfort it gave him, slowly he gave into the waves of sleep as well. The next three weeks went by without incident, a bit of drama when Midna revealed her relationship with Link to the council and then the population, but otherwise, the time was relatively peaceful. Link and Midna still rarely had any time together and by the time they were together at night, they fell asleep too quickly for any conversation. As a newly appointed member of the council, Link had to endure through the meetings and new duties appointed to him, When they did have time together, it was short and peaceful, before a quick peck on the cheek and the return of duties. Link also had to endure through a whole armada of noble women trying to convince him that they were a better match for him than the queen. He was once almost drugged with a mug of mead spiked with Iet Dunei before realizing that there was something off about the colour. As he lay on the garden bench with Midna during one of their few moments alone, he sighed; Life as a noble was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sorry it's so short, the comp I was using crashed so I had to borrow my friend's laptop to write what was on my mind and post it.**_

_**Will try and update as soon as I can, hopefully get either the comp fixed or get a new one but we'll see.**_


End file.
